Extracurricular Activities
by SevereObsession
Summary: Two girls teach Severus Snape a little more about the art of . . . Potions.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We don't own him. JK Rowling does ... lucky.  
  
Notes: I know I said before that we're insane, but this has to prove it. We're deeply disturbed ... isn't it great? :) And Dia thought up the title with all it's sexual innuendo ... innocent my foot!  
  
Extra Curricular Activities  
  
Severus Snape wanted to hurt Harry Potter. More than that, he wanted to murder him. He wanted to forget that the damned boy had ever come to Hogwarts. As a matter of fact, he wanted to forget that the Potter family existed.   
  
He glared at the door the offending student had just closed behind him. Honestly, if he had to make it through another Potions class with the boy screwing up one thing or another, he was sure his sanity would snap like an elastic that had been stretched too far.  
  
He sunk slowly into the chair behind his desk, pressing his fingers to the throbbing area of his forehead. Another headache. He reached for a pain-killing potion, but was interrupted as the door slammed open.  
  
Annoyed by the interruption, he glanced up to snap a warning at who he was sure was Potter.  
  
But the two figures who stood framed in his door were certainly not Potter.  
  
Snape stood and swept down from his desk, his robes flowing around him. He was not in a mood to be bothered by two students he had never even seen before and he was more than willing to tell them that.  
  
"Out," he ordered, grabbing the shoulder of one and pushing her toward the door.  
  
"Ow, hey, that hurts," she cried, grabbing at his long fingers that were digging into her shoulder.  
  
"It should," he snarled, grabbing the other as well.  
  
The first girl sighed. "See Ashley, I told you that he'd just throw us out."  
  
The second girl shook out of his grasp and stared at him. "You haven't even given us a chance to explain ourselves, you know."  
  
Snape sighed and closed his eyes, his fingers still digging into the shoulders of the nameless girl. She squirmed in his grasp, then giggled quietly.   
  
His eyes snapped opened to find her placing a hand over her mouth.  
  
"Hey Ashley . . . he's touching me."  
  
Ashley rolled her eyes. "Leah, I swear, sometimes you are so immature."  
  
Leah's jaw dropped. "Oh, look who's talking!"  
  
Snape squeezed her shoulder hard and Leah's mouth clamped shut as she bit her lip. He hoped he was hurting her, hoped there would be a purple bruise to remind her not to mess with him ever again.   
  
"Out," he ordered once more and pushed her.  
  
"That's not very nice, you know," Leah said, casting her eyes down. "We could need help . . . or something equally important."  
  
Snape cocked an eyebrow. "Two first year Gryffindors needing something important? I highly doubt it."  
  
Ashley frowned. "We are not first years! And we're definitely not Gryffindors!"  
  
Snape sunk into a nearby chair, fearing that this speech was only the beginning.  
  
It turned out, he was right.  
  
Ashley glanced at her companion. "Honestly, Leah, don't I look older than a first-year?"  
  
The other surveyed her for a moment, pursing her lips. "I think it's the hair."  
  
"Oh." She reached up a hand to where her dark blonde hair was tied back in a ponytail. "Well then." She pulled out the tie and shook out her waves. "Better?"  
  
Leah nodded firmly. "Much."  
  
Snape glanced up, and found that the change *was* better. He frowned deeply at the thought. "Were you two... here... for something?"  
  
They both giggled in unison, and he scowled deeper. If they weren't first years, they certainly acted like it. "Well?"  
  
They glanced at each other, and some sort of unspoken communication passed between them.  
  
The one called Leah stepped forward. "Actually, we are here for a reason, glad you asked!"  
  
"Well then, get on with it. If you want help on today's potion, you'll have to ask elsewhere. I'm quite busy."  
  
"Doesn't look like it to me," said Ashley, stepping up alongside her friend.  
  
Leah eyed the professor carefully. "She's right, you know. You look far from busy. Shouldn't you have some potion thingy to be making?"  
  
Snape felt the anger bubble inside him once more. "Potion thingy?" he hissed angrily, standing and towering over Leah and Ashley in that threatening way Snape has. "Thingy? How dare you come into my classroom and insult my profession. I have never met two students so insolent, so unaffected by authority." Snape was visibly shaking with anger by this point, his fists clenched tightly. "Tell me what house you're in and I'll be taking off a million points." He glared at them. "Must be Gryffindor. Better make it two million points."  
  
Leah grinned. "Actually, I'm in Ravenclaw and Ashley is in Slytherin. The website told us so."  
  
Snape's face fell. "Slytherin?"  
  
Leah nodded. "I know you don't like taking points from your own house, but I guess it's too late now." She shrugged and grinned at Ashley. "Way to go, you just got a million points taken from Slytherin."  
  
"I take it back," Snape said airily, waving his hand. "No points from Slytherin."  
  
Leah bounced on her heels and grinned. "Great."  
  
Snape glared at her. "You, on the other hand, have still lost points for your house," he sniffed at her. "Ravenclaw, indeed."  
  
Ashley giggled. "I told you he'd like us better if we were in Slytherin."  
  
Leah jaw dropped and she looked very angry now, perhaps even angrier than Snape.  
  
"That is a joke!" she shrieked and stalked up to him, staring at him angrily. "An absolute joke!"  
  
He stared down at her viciously, his dark eyes burning into hers. It was a glare that even she, in her anger, could not match.   
  
"Any way I can transfer to Slytherin?" she muttered.  
  
Ashley grinned triumphantly. "Not now!" Her smile broadened. "And he likes me better now."  
  
The glaring eyes turned to her now. "I never said I liked either of you."  
  
Ashley got a wicked glint in her eye.  
  
She sidled closer to him. "But I'm in Slytherin, you know... your *favourite* house, the greatest of the four, if I do say so myself."  
  
He nodded slowly, not quite seeing what she was getting at. "That is certainly all true."  
  
"And she's in silly old Ravenclaw." She jerked her head in the direction of Leah, who stuck her tongue out. "Bunch of know-it-alls, if you ask me. The only thing worse is a Gryffindor!"  
  
A slow smile began to spread across the Potions professor's sallow face. "On the contrary, I believe I am beginning to like you better."  
  
A wide smile burst across her face as whirled on her heel to face Leah.  
  
"Ha! You heard him, he likes me better. He said it himself!"  
  
Leah frowned, then crossed her arms and huffed angrily. "Well, I . . . urgh . . . I can . . . damnit! Bloody hell, just forget about the whole damn thing! I can't believe this. This was the stupidest idea we have ever had." She whirled around to face Snape. "And *you* are the most horrible man I have ever met. Here Ashley and I actually thought you were attractive!" She paused, breathing hard, her hair in her face. "Okay, so you're still attractive, but you are absolutely insufferable. How anyone could stand you is beyond me."  
  
Snape stared at her, obviously impressed. "You have a lot of guts for a Ravenclaw."  
  
Leah blushed and grinned. "Really? Thanks." She stopped. "No wait, I'm angry at you. You can't just do that, you know."  
  
Snape frowned. "Do what?"  
  
"Start flattering me and expect everything to be fine."  
  
Snape paused. "Flattery will work?"  
  
"Well, of course," Ashley said, as if it were the most obvious thing.  
  
"Oh, then, I find you very outgoing and charming," Snape said.  
  
Leah glared at Ashley before dissolving into a fit of giggles.  
  
Snape rolled his eyes. "Good Lord, I've started the giggling again." He stared at Leah, sneering at her. "I take it all back, I still like Ashley better."  
  
Ashley's eyes lit up like a four-year-old's at Christmas. A really, really, really *good* Christmas. A Christmas that had left her with Snape under the tree with a bow on his head. But anyway...   
  
"WHAT?!" screeched Leah, practically livid with indignation. "Just cause she cheated on the silly online test so she could be in Slytherin is NO reason to favour her!"  
  
Slowly, Snape turned to Ashley, attempting to ignore the growing throbbing in his temples. "What?"  
  
She paled. Christmas was over. "I, uh... I... well, cheating still makes me Slytherin-esque!" she blurted out.  
  
"Slytherin-esque?" inquired Leah. "Is that even a word?"  
  
Her friend ignored her, turning the full power of her puppy dog eyes on Snape. "So, Sevvie, you don't mind about the whole 'cheating' thing, do you?"  
  
His eyes narrowed into slits. "What did you call me?"  
  
Ignoring the question, she plunged on. "You know, we Slytherins do whatever we can to get ahead, right? That little unwritten rule," she purred.  
  
Beside her, Leah rolled her eyes. "Oh, give me a break, ya suck-up!"  
  
Ashley stuck her tongue out. "At least I'm not in Ravenclaw!"  
  
"At least *I'm* honest," Leah shot back. "Besides, what's so bad about Ravenclaw? Airelle Vilka was in Ravenclaw, remember?"  
  
Snape looked like he was about to faint.  
  
"Don't mention her," Ashley hissed. "He'll forget all about us and then what?"  
  
"Sorry!" Leah said. "Geez, I had no idea this was going to be such a pain in the butt."  
  
"Airelle?" Snape asked.  
  
Leah stared at him innocently. "Huh?"  
  
"You know Airelle?"  
  
"Who?"   
  
Snape glared at her. "You said-"  
  
"I didn't say a thing," Leah exclaimed, then trotted off toward the potions cabinet. "What's in here?" she asked, pulling open the doors. A jar of rat eyes stared her back and she made a face before closing the doors.  
  
"She doesn't understand the nature of potion making," Ashley said, sliding up to Snape's side again. "She's a little uneducated in that sense."  
  
"I can hear you!" Leah called from where she was twirling Snape's quill through her fingers. "So, I'm not one for the potions ... you know I'm better at Defence Against the Dark Arts."  
  
Snape's eyes lit up and Leah grinned.  
  
Damn, Leah was getting good at this, Ashley thought to herself, watching the two out of the corner of her eye and waiting her turn.  
  
Leah leaned casually against the wall, twirling a strand of hair around her index finger. "Oh yes, I've defended myself against many dark things... mostly boys with raging hormones." She rolled her eyes. "To tell you the truth, I'm sick of boys." She glanced up at him sultrily from beneath hooded eyes. "Right now I'm looking for more mature men..."  
  
Throughout this speech, she had maintained eye-contact with Snape and had been steadily leaning towards him, when Ashley burst out laughing. "You're so full of it! You've got a whole harem full of 'men,' aren't you satisfied?"  
  
"For Merlin's sake, Ashley, can't you keep your mouth shut while I'm working, just for once?"  
  
"Don't hold your breath," she shot back.  
  
Horribly confused and lost, Snape sunk once more into his chair and rubbed his temples insistently.  
  
Noticing this, Ashley came running up, her robes billowing around her. "Headache, Snape dear? Let me take care of that..."  
  
Ashley leaned in, gently massaging Snape's temples. "You're so tense," she murmured. "Must be hard being a Potions Master, I can't imagine what's involved."  
  
"Of course you can't, you silly girl," Snape growled.  
  
Ashley glared at him. "Silly?"  
  
"Now you've done it," Leah mumbled, watching with interest as Ashley backed away from Snape.  
  
"Silly?" she repeated, looking very angry.   
  
"Shouldn't have called her silly," Leah said.  
  
"I am not silly!" Ashley exclaimed. "How is it that you've managed to make us both so angry in the last five minutes, huh?" She smacked Snape's arm. "You better not call me silly again!"  
  
He sighed wearily. "I apologize, just please go."  
  
Ashley frowned. "Go? Why would we go?"  
  
"He wants you to go," Leah said, "not me. You're giving him a headache."  
  
"I want you both to go," Snape growled.  
  
Leah laughed. "Don't be silly Severus, my dear. You want me to stay."  
  
He glared at her with dark eyes. "I want you to go."  
  
Leah sighed and inched forward, leaning toward Snape. "Are you sure?"  
  
He swallowed hard as Ashley's fingers began rubbing his temples once more. Leah smiled and fumbled with the clasps on his robes, determined *not* to rip them. The robe puddled onto the floor as Snape closed his eyes and leaned back into Ashley's hands. Leah perched on Snape's lap and pulled his wand from his pocket without his noticing. She grinned at Ashley and tossed it away.  
  
"See, you want us here," she purred, running her fingers down his chest.  
  
Snape's only answer was a distracted murmur. He was focused much more on the excellent massage he was receiving from the supposedly-Slytherin girl. Therefore, he didn't notice the victorious look the two friends shot each other.  
  
Ashley rubbed his temples gently, resisting the incredible urge to run her hands through his long, silky hair. Meanwhile, Leah was massaging his shoulders, still perched comfortably on his lap.  
  
"You're so tense," Ashley repeated, leaning her head down close to his so that her hair fell forward and brushed against his cheek. "You need to get more... relaxation time."  
  
His eyes were still closed, thoroughly lost in the incredible sensations. He didn't often... okay, he never indulged in such methods of relaxation, thinking them petty. But this... Great Merlin, this was good.  
  
"I don't often have such opportunities," he murmured.  
  
Lean leaned forward, her elbows propped gently on his chest. "Well then, we'll have to fix that, won't we?"  
  
Snape's dark eyes opened and he looked at Leah questioningly. She was still grinning at him, her hand still lightly brushing his shoulders.  
  
"What does that mean?" he asked.  
  
Leah leaned back slightly, pushing her hair back behind her ears before catching Snape's eye and holding his gaze.  
  
"Trust us," she whispered, leaning close enough for her lips to graze his ear.  
  
Snape shivered involuntarily and Leah smiled once more, twisting a strand of his dark hair around one of her fingers. She didn't know what Harry and the others were talking about, his hair was far from greasy.  
  
Ashley slid her hands down Snape's head, running her fingers through his hair with a look of great satisfaction. She pressed her fingers into the tight knots in his back as Leah continued to murmur things in Snape's ear.  
  
Every few seconds they would almost receive a smile for what they were doing . . . almost. His lips never quite turned up at the corners, though the look of relaxation was more than either of the girls had ever expected to see.  
  
"Now," Ashley said, standing back to look at Snape, "it really is difficult to get at these knots with that thick material covering your back. We could . . . do something about it."  
  
He turned his head slightly to give her a look that was part-questioning, part-suspicious, and part-interested. She raised an eyebrow, staring down his black eyes with her disarmingly-innocent-looking blue ones. Taking the fact that he didn't instantly protest as a good sign, stepped closer to him once again and leaned down.  
  
Her arms wrapped around his neck and found the buttons of his heavy outer shirt. Slowly, she began to undo them, her thin fingers sliding the button free before moving on to the next one. Her face was directly next to his, and she was pleased to hear that his breathing had somewhat picked up its pace. So, the stern Potions Master had a few weaknesses, after all.  
  
Leah finished the job of unbuttoning his shirt and Ashley slowly slid the material from his broad shoulders, coaxing him into sitting forward slightly until she could remove the offending item. "Much better," she purred in his ear, and he shivered, more noticeably this time.  
  
Leah adjusted her position on Snape's lap so that she could face him, then shrugged out of her own robe and tossed it to the floor. Ashley gave her a questioning look and Leah shrugged.  
  
"It's getting hot in here," she murmured.  
  
It took all of Ashley's control not to break into laughter.  
  
Leah stared at Snape, then slowly ran her hands down his chest to his abdomen and pulled herself forward.   
  
Snape had to stifle a groan and Leah grinned, obviously pleased.  
  
"So, what do lonely Potions Masters do in their spare time?" she wondered aloud, her fingers walking a trail back up his chest.  
  
Ashley sniggered from behind him and resumed her massage to keep her mind occupied and to prevent it from wandering anywhere it shouldn't have been wandering to.   
  
* * * *  
End Part One 


	2. Chapter 2

* * * *  
  
Leah kissed Snape suddenly and grinned. "Just testing," she said.  
  
"Testing what?" Snape murmured.  
  
"Testing to see if you can still form a coherent sentence," she replied.  
  
Snape's eyes snapped open angrily. "Of course I can. You can't assume that-"  
  
"You won't be able to after this," Leah said, cutting him off. Without another word she leaned in and gently kissed him. Snape started, his body stiffened and every instinct screamed at him to push her off.   
  
But for some reason, he didn't. Instead, his arms gained minds of their own and moved to wrap around the girl on his lap. And he found himself kissing her back, or at least, he did until...  
  
"Ow!" He jerked forward, breaking off the kiss and glaring over his shoulder at Ashley, who smiled innocently back at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What did you do that for?"  
  
"Do what? You had a rough knot.... I had to get it out."  
  
"Yeah right," muttered Leah, rolling her eyes. "You talk about *me* spoiling your fun. Honestly."  
  
Ashley threw up her hands in surrender. "Fine! You try to massage his back! It's not as easy as you might thing. He's got tight spots in there from when he was a student here!"  
  
Leah mock-glared at her. "Fine."  
  
She slid off of Snape's lap with a heavy sigh, making her way around behind the chair so that Ashley could climb up on Snape's lap, almost a bit too eagerly.  
  
Leah worked her hands gently into Snape's back and watched as Ashley grinned up at the professor. Her hands slid up to encircle his neck and Leah raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You're in my massaging zone," she said.  
  
Ashley rolled her eyes, but unlaced her hands anyway and placed them flat against Snape's chest.   
  
"Are you enjoying yourself?" she asked mischievously.  
  
Snape narrowed his eyes, trying to decide if the girl on his lap was serious. If she was making fun of him . . . he'd have them expelled faster than they'd be able to say 'we seduced Snape'.  
  
Ashley looked up at him, her eyes wide and he decided that she honestly cared if he was enjoying himself.  
  
Grudgingly he nodded. "I am. Strange, considering I hate all my students."  
  
"Not us," Leah chimed in helpfully. "If you hated us, I doubt you'd be sitting in that chair, partially undressed with one of us massaging you and the other on your lap." She frowned. "And I think she's also biting your earlobe."  
  
Ashley indeed was nibbling on Snape's ear and his eyes nearly rolled back into his head when he realized it. Her breath was hot on his neck and her teeth were lightly grazing the most amazingly sensitive spot he hadn't even known was there.  
  
"For the love of Merlin," he groaned, wondering where these two students had been hiding all these years.  
  
Leah lightly trailed her nails down his neck and a shiver went down his spine. She grinned and continued her massage, all the while wondering if she'd need some kind of charm to get Ashley away from the professor.  
  
Ashley lightly kissed the soft spot of skin in front of his ear, her touch feather-light. Her fingers played lightly over his chest, tantalizingly ticklish and yet amazingly soothing. "Man," she breathed into his ear. "I think it *is* getting hot in here." She shrugged off her outer robe and let it fall beside the chair.  
  
She paused, leaning lightly against him, to run her hands through his hair, once again. Her hands then traced down over his hawkish features, her touch burning him in a most pleasant way.  
  
She leaned closer, her face directly in front of his. "Still like me more, Sevvie?"   
  
Amazing, how he didn't seem to mind the nickname she had christened him with anymore. He nodded ever so slightly, reaching up a hand to draw her lips to his in a kiss that she sunk into.   
  
Leah watched this for a moment, noticing how well Snape kissed for a man everyone assumed never kissed anyone. Her nails were still trailing up and down his neck and when she decided the kiss should end, she pressed down a little harder and Snape jumped, then turned toward her.  
  
Ashley crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes, but grudgingly let Leah drink in Snape's attention for a moment before grabbing his chin lightly and turning his face back toward her.   
  
Leah sighed and moved away, leaving Ashley to start another kiss designed to leave the professor breathless.   
  
"Rictusempra," Leah drawled, Snape's wand pointed at Ashley. The girl fell off Snape's lap and ended up on the floor in a fit of giggles.  
  
Snape raised an eyebrow and stared at Leah. "A tickling charm?"  
  
"Well, she *is* my friend. I don't want to hurt her or anything."  
  
Snape nodded. "Right."  
  
"Now, where were we?" Leah asked, dropping the wand and sinking onto his lap once more. "Here?" she asked, pressing her lips against his collar bone. "Or here?" Her mouth worked up his throat slowly until she reached his chin.  
  
"Here?" she asked, her lips barely touching his.  
  
Snape nodded. "There. Right there."  
  
"Here?" she asked, teasingly and grinned at him. "Is this better?" She asked and before he could answer, her mouth was on his again. Snape responded immediately, his arms coming around her and pulling her as close as she could get. She was crushed against his chest, feeling every breath he took and each one that escaped.   
  
Snape's mouth was soft and warm and his tongue crept out to gently push at Leah's lips. She responded by nibbling on his lower lip, then kissing him harder and longer than before.  
  
Ashley, gasping for breath after the effects of the tickling charm had worn of, was robbed of what breath she had left by the sight. The man could *kiss.*  
  
As much as she hated to break up a party, she felt she had to do something. She spotted the wand that Leah had dropped due to her hands being otherwise occupied, and casually walked over to pick it up. Neither noticed, for rather obvious reasons.  
  
She tapped Leah lightly on the shoulder. The girl simply growled at her and resumed... er, kissing. She tapped harder. "Leah dear," she called.  
  
Reluctantly, Leah opened one eye and glanced at her. "What?"  
  
Ashley pointed the wand at her. "Step away from the Potions Master, please."  
  
Leah's eyes widened in surprise, but she didn't argue. She kissed Snape once more, quickly, before obeying.  
  
Ashley tucked the wand into her pocket, and slid onto Snape's lap, straddling his lap. "Miss me?" she whispered into his ear. Before he could respond, she pressed her lips to his, sliding her tongue into his waiting mouth. Her hands tangled in his hair as he answered with equal intensity.  
  
His hands knotted into her robes, pulling her closer, hugging her to him with a deep longing and passion. She arched her back against his hands, biting quickly at his lip before indulging herself in his mouth once more.  
  
Leah stared, unsure of what she could do that this point. Ashley had the wand and she had nothing she could use to get her friend off Snape's lap. Not that he seemed to want her off, but Leah was getting a little impatient. They *were* supposed to be sharing him, after all. With a sigh, Leah grabbed one of Snape's hands and pulled him off the chair. He and Ashley managed to stand without breaking contact, and for that, Leah had to give them credit.  
  
"Impressive," she murmured, then began to lead them across the room. She took them toward Snape's desk, then pushed them in front of it and hopped up on the edge. Snape's back was still to her, so with a quick movement, she yanked his hand and pulled him around. Ashley squealed in protest, but Snape didn't seem to mind as Leah's legs came up around his waist and locked him in. He smiled, actually smiled, as she did this and she had to smile back.  
  
She edged forward slightly, then reached up and captured his mouth with hers before anyone else could protest. His kiss was still rather timid and Leah sighed into his mouth before gently coaxing his lips open with her tongue, trailing the tip along them gently.   
  
She heard a sharp intake of breath and Snape's own tongue darted out cautiously to taste hers. She smiled under the kiss and became more bold, starting a heated dance in their mouths. Snape's hand reached up to the side of her face, then tangled his fingers in her short hair.  
  
Behind them, Ashley pouted.  
  
She had to do something about this... her eyes got that familiar glint in them, and she stepped forward, moving Leah's legs from around him and pressing herself against Snape's back.   
  
She felt his sharp intake of breath echo through his ribcage. Her long fingers eased around his slim waist, tickling him lightly before snaking up his back, her nails trailing along his white undershirt. She pressed her lips into the small of his back, letting her hot breath cause a chill to go up his spine. "We must get this off..."  
  
Her fingers danced back down to his waist, where she caught hold of the shirt's hem and began to peel it slowly upwards, exposing the pale, unblemished skin beneath.  
  
Eager to get back to the heated kiss, the two broke apart so that Snape could finish removing the shirt, then returned to each other like magnets, the shirt tossed aside.  
  
Ashley ran her hands over his skin, tracing his ribs and shoulder bones as she planted another kiss to the small of his back, her moist lips causing his skin to tingle deliciously. Her fingers found his arms and traced the sinewy muscles there, scraping her nails lightly against him in an attempt to distract him from Leah.  
  
It worked. He couldn't stand not being able to touch the girl who was practically torturing him with her ministrations.  
  
He caught her up in his arms and placed her on the table next to Leah, wrapping an arm around her to pin her firmly to her place. The other hand cradled her neck, bending her backwards as he attacked her mouth with his own.  
  
Leah leaned back on the desk, watching this for a moment. Snape looked very talented, she had to admit they had picked a perfect victim for the week.   
  
As Ashley and Snape kissed, Leah kicked off her shoes and raised her toes to run along the back of Snape's calf. The sudden touch made his eyes open and he glanced at her before Ashley turned his head and resumed the kiss.  
  
Leah grinned and twirled her foot in a circle, lightly rubbing the front of his thigh with her toes. Her foot crept up higher, gently pressing against his leg until Snape was practically squirming. With a grin, Leah hopped off the desk and walked around him, trailing a finger just above the line of his belt. She stood on the other side of him and pressed against him, standing on tiptoes to gently run her tongue along the outside of his ear.  
  
Snape's legs trembled and he nearly collapsed onto the desk and Ashley, which could have been good or bad, depending on how one looked at it.  
  
Leah's hand snaked up his bare back, her nails tracing light patterns on his naked skin. Her fingers finally tangled themselves in his dark hair, trailing gently against the nape of his neck.   
  
She kissed down his shoulder and found his hand coming up to gently cradle her face.   
  
Suddenly, Ashley got an idea. Compared to her others, it was pretty evil. And that was saying something. She broke off the kiss, which rewarded her with a half-strangled moan from Snape, who had not wanted to end their liplock quite yet. With a crooked grin, she gave him a slight push towards Leah. After all, it wouldn't take much convincing to get him to switch.  
  
Once he had become... occupied with Leah, she took the Potions Master by the hand and led him back to his chair. She gave a sly wink to Leah, who nodded slightly and pushed Snape backwards, sprawling across his lap as they fell into the chair.  
  
Leah ran her hands through Snape's hair, planting fevered kisses against his mouth as Ashley began to look through the drawers of his desk.  
  
After accidentally dropping his ink well, Snape opened his eyes, peering curiously at her. "What are you-"  
  
Leah cut him off by kissing him firmly. "Me. Not her." He didn't argue, at least, not until he heard a 'riiiiip.'  
  
His dark eyes popped open to see Ashley holding a roll of duct tape.  
  
Snape's eyes widened, then his brow furrowed as he frowned at the two girls. Leah was grinning like an escaped lunatic from St. Mungo's and Ashley was stretching the tape between her hands. He had a sneaking suspicion the girls were about to get a lot more . . . strange than he had originally take them for.  
  
"Hold this," Ashley said, holding the end of the tape toward Leah.   
  
Leah took the end and smile innocently at Snape. "What?" she asked, noticing his gaze.  
  
"Uh, what exactly, are you planning on doing with that tape?" he asked.  
  
Leah shrugged. "How should I know? Ashley got it out, not me."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Ashley slowly moved around the chair, carefully pressing the tape against the back and making sure it was stuck firmly. When she reached the front of him again, Leah leapt off his lap and stuck the end of the tape against his chest, then watched as Ashley did another circle around him.  
  
Snape stared at Leah hard. "Very funny. Get me out of this . . . now!"  
  
Ashley took another lap around his body, winding the tape more tightly as she went.   
  
Leah grinned. "Y'know, I think we'll leave you just as you are."  
  
Ashley nodded, wrapping more tape around his body. "This should definitely be   
interesting." She ripped off the tape and handed the roll to Leah, who went to work making sure his ankles were secured firmly to the chair.  
  
"I have to teach a class in fifteen minutes," Snape said fiercely. "It's the Hufflepuffs . . . I'm sure they'll all have heart attacks if they come into the room and find me half naked and taped to a chair."  
  
Leah shrugged. "Could be interesting."  
  
Ashley smiled devilishly. "Very interesting." She focused on taping his wrists to the arms of the chair, but paused to press her warm lips to each of his fingers. "I wish I could be there." She winked. "You didn't like the Hufflepuffs much anyway, did you?"  
  
"That is certainly NOT the point." He attempted to test the strength of his bonds, and found the tape to be very strong indeed. He could hardly move his hands or feet.  
  
Leah tilted her head slightly. "Should have paid a bit more attention in gym class, shouldn't we?"  
  
"That is not humorous. Twenty points from..." he paused, whetting his dry lips with his tongue, "BOTH of your houses."  
  
Leah climbed onto his lap, silencing him with a kiss. "That'd be nice... if we were students."  
  
Snape stared at her blankly for a moment before murmuring, "You're not students?"  
  
Ashley shook her head. "Nope. We're just two Muggles in need of a little fun." She grinned. "And fun we found."  
  
Leah leaned toward Snape and lightly kissed him. "You had fun too, didn't you? Admit it."  
  
Snape mumbled something under his breath and looked away. Leah grabbed his chin in her hand and forced his dark eyes to meet her blue ones.   
  
"Didn't you?" she asked again.  
  
Snape sighed. "As much as I hate to admit it . . . yes."  
  
Leah beamed. "Great!" Her lips pressed against his throat, his collarbone and his cheek before landing on his mouth once more. Leah kissed him deeply, then bounced away, apparently pleased with herself. "So long Snape!"  
  
Ashley grinned and watched her friend make her away over to the door, then turned back toward Snape.  
  
She crawled slowly onto his lap, her fingers running up the sides of his thighs, hips, and sides before tangling once more in that hair of his. "Sevvie," she purred, pressing her lips into his collarbone and breathing his name so that he could feel the vibrations of her voice against his skin. Slowly, she inched her way up his neck, planting a wet trail of kisses as she went. She nibbled lightly on his earlobe once again and blew in his ear, causing him to shudder and strain against his bonds to touch her.   
  
"Great Merlin," he moaned. "What are you doing?"  
  
She gazed mischeviously up into his eyes. "Leaving you with something to remember me by." She pressed herself against him and enveloped his mouth with hers in a last kiss that left him practically shaking.  
The corner of her mouth slid up in a smile as she dismounted from his lap. She straightened her robes and sauntered over to the door, where Leah was peeking in. "Now, we'll be sure to drop by again if we ever need some more..." she raised an eyebrow, "practice in the art of... Potions."  
  
He tried to glare at them, but failed miserably, sagging helplessly back into the chair as the door closed behind the two.  
  
Ashley and Leah sauntered down the hallway, looking more than pleased with themselves. They passed a group of first year Hufflepuffs, who were currently complaining about Snape.  
  
"He's so ... mean," one young girl murmured. "I hate going to this class. I wish I didn't have to go."  
  
Leah caught Ashley's eye and grinned widely as they continued down the hall. A moment later, the high pitched shriek of the young Hufflepuff filled the air and both girls began to giggle.  
  
"I wonder if she had a heart attack," Ashley mused as they opened the door and stepped out into the sunlight.  
  
  
End 


End file.
